strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie Wallace
'Karen Jane Wallace '(born September 25, 1971) professionally known as '''Jessie Wallace '''is an English actress. She is known for her role as Kat Slater in the BBC soap opera EastEnders, for which she won the National Television Awards for Most Popular Newcomer (2001) and Most Popular Actress (2003), and the British Soap Award for Best Actress (2011). She was nominated for the 2011 BAFTA TV Award for Best Supporting Actress for her role as Pat Phoenix in the BBC Four drama The Road to Coronation Street (2010). Early Life Wallace was born at 2014 Durants Road, Enfield, Greater London, to James, a telecommunications enginner, and Annette, a secretary. Her parents divorced when she was aged three and she and her sister were raied by their father (however, she did see her mother at weekends). She adopted her stage name after her late grandmother. Career After schooling, Wallace trained as a make-up artist at the College of North East London in Tottenham and worked at the Royal Shakespeare Company for two years. She met and became friends with actor Iain Glen, who helped her apply for London drama college The Poor School, from where she graduated in 1999. While undertaking auditions, including for Andrew Lloyd Webber's Sunset Boulevard, she worked as a barmaid at her local pub, The Royal Oak in Loughton, Essex. Her first television appearance was in an episode of the ITV police drama series The Bill in 1999. Wallace is best known for playing the role of Kat Slater in BBC One soap opera EastEnders between 2000 and 2005. In Summer 2008, Wallace said she hadn't ruled out a return to EastEnders. In February 2010 it was announced that Shane Richie was returning to play Alfie Moon, leading to large amounts of speculation as to whether Wallace would also be returning. On February 9, 2010, the BBC confirmed that Jessie would be returning to EastEnders, reprising her role as Kat Slater. She and Alfie returned to screens in the Autumn of 2010. On April 4, 2015, the BBC announced that Wallace and Richie will depart from the show temporarily to appear in a six-part BBC One drama series, Redwater. In the series, Kat and Alfie will visit Ireland in the "search for answers to some very big questions". Speaking about the show, Wallace commented: "I have always loved working on EastEnders so when I heard of this new drama to take Kat and Alfie outside of Walford, I couldn't believe our luck. To be exploring the next chapter for Kat as well as working alongside my best mate, Shane, is a dream come true and a huge compliment." However, Wallace and Richie revealed on This Morning on January 20, 2016 that Kat and Alfie will not be returning to EastEnders after the six-part drama. During her break from EastEnders, Wallace made television guest appearances, including once as Kat Slater, in the 2005 French & Saunders Christmas special. On February 17, 2006, Wallace was the "guest host" of an edition of the Channel 4 programe The Friday Night Project. She appeared in the one-off BBC One television dramas A Class Apart opposite Nathaniel Parker, The Dinner Party with Lee Evans and Alison Steadman. After visiting Hat Trick Productions with her agent, and singing an impromptu version of Marie Lloyd's song The Boy I Love Is Up in the Gallery, she was offered the lead role in Miss Marie Lloyd - Queen of The Music Hall for BBC Four. Wallace made her West End theatre debut, replacing Denise van Outen in the role of "Maureen" in Rent remixed at the Duke of York's Theatre from December 27, 2007 until February 2, 2008. Wallace played Amy Kriel in the third series of ITV's Wild at Heart, and starred in a run of the play Haunted at the Arts Theatre from May 24. Wallace competed with partner Darren Bennett in the sixth series of Strictly Come Dancing which began on September 20, 2008. She was eliminated in Week 4. Wallace toured the UK in the 25th Anniversary production of Stepping Out by Richard Harris, playing the role of Sylvia. Wallace appeared as British sex symbol of the 1960s and 70s Pat Phoenix, in The Road to Coronation Street, a one-off documentary exploring the origins and conception of Coronation Street, to mark the show's 50th anniversary in December 2010. In 2014, Wallace reprised her role as Marie Lloyd in the music video for Tim Arnold's single The Piccadilly Trot. In May 2015, Wallace performed a duet at Soho Theatre with singer songwriter Tim Arnold to mark the release of his album The Soho Hobo. The song marks her first recording on a pop album and was written especially for her by Arnold. Jessie has been cast as Fairy Godmother in the White Rock Theatre, Hastings 2015 pantomime, Cinderella. Jessie appears on UK singer songwriter Tim Arnold's album The Soho Hobo on a duet written by Arnold called "Soho Sunset". Wallace is a patron of the theatre charity The Music Hall Guild of Great Britain and America. In July 2015 it was announced that Wallace would appear alongside Richie in a stage adaptation of The Perfect Murder at the Theatre Royal in February 2016. Personal Life After coming to fame in EastEnders, her personal life became the focus of many tabloid newspapers. She entered the soap cast in the later stages of a three-year relationship with Majorca based ex-criminal, Paul Whitworth. After being warned by BBC executives, she split with Whitworth, and had a holiday romance with 25-year-old American, Andy Burton, who immediately sold his story. Wallace was once suspended from EastEnders by the BBC for excess drinking, partying and adverse publicity; she returned to the soap, but was then stopped by police and arrested for driving being one and half times over the limit. The BBC offered her counselling and while attending County Court for sentencing, she was accompanied by a policeman, Dave Morgan, in case she was accosted by fans. The couple started dating, and then moved in together after Wallace confirmed she was pregnant. Wallace gave birth to daughter Tallulah Lilac on November 2, 2004, but the couple split up shortly afterwards, with Wallace's lawyers placing a gag order on Morgan. In a later tabloid story in late 2007, whilst Wallace was filming Wild at Heart in Johannesburg with her cousin Jonathan and daughter, her best friend, Stefan, suggested she still regularly took ketamine. Wallace admitted, at one point, taking drugs, but denied taking them since the birth of her daughter. Awards and Nominations Category:Series 6 Category:13th Place Category:Actresses Category:EastEnders